Dangers and RealizationsAdamTurkRaxel1447
by Raxel1447
Summary: One night in October, Turk goes to pick up Adam from work. While waiting outside, he is chased down by three thugs, the leader seeming to know him. Adam sees this and goes to rescue Turk. Will he make it in time?     Raxel


Dangers and Realizations

Written and Illustrated by

Raxel1447

_**WARNING: Yaoi alert! Also some mild violence. You have been warned!**_

_**~Raxel~**_

Adam Hitoshii sat at his desk at work, working on a report. Or at least, trying to. His mind wanders and he finds himself wistfully wishing that Turk was there to keep him company.

_Damn…_Adam thought, bored and lonely. _Why can't I get him out of my head…?_

Then, the phone rang. Adam hastily picks it up.

"Hello?...Okay, go ahead." Adam approved before hanging up. He went back to his report, thinking _That might be mom coming to visit me again…_

A few moments later, the door flings open and Turk Kyoshii excitedly steps into the room.

"Hi Adam-kun~!" He said happily.

_Uh…_Adam thought. _That's not mom._

Adam turned around and stood up to greet Turk.

"Hey," He said lightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for asking a dumb question. Turk smiled.

"Visiting you, of course." Turk held up a bag. "I saw you leave without a lunch, so I decided to make one and bring it over." He said happily. _Also I just wanted to see you for no reason…_Turk thought.

Hearing this, Adam was really touched. He looked down a little and tapped two of his fingers together, trying to hide a small blush that was creeping onto his face. "T-Thanks, Turk…" He choked out. _Don't blush, idiot…_

Turk noticed that Adam was kinda red. "Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned. Adam looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Adam assured. Turk, who was a little worried, puts a hand to Adam's forehead.

"Hmm…well, you don't seem sick." Turk concluded, not noticing that Adam was now blushing hard. "Are they overworking you?" Turk asked, taking his hand off of Adam's forehead. Adam shook his head.

"Nah. I'm fine, really." Adam assured. Turk smiled and nodded. "Okay then!"

The door opens and Kia Hitoshii—Adam's mother—steps into the room. Her purple eyes look curiously from Adam to Turk.

"Sorry, Adam," Kia said in a light voice. "I didn't know that someone else was here." Adam chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head. "Nah, its fine, mom." Adam assured. Kia smiled a little and turned to Turk. "Hello. I'm guessing that you're the one who took my son in, correct?" She asked, an eyebrow raising a little. Turk smiled and nodded and bowed a little.

"Turk Kyoshii here," He said lightly. Kia giggled lightly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Turk." Kia said happily. "Thank you so much for taking care of my son." Turk nodded. "No bother, Mrs. Hitoshii." Kia smiled. "Just call me Kia." She said lightly. Turk nodded.

"How's dad?" Adam asked. Kia looked a little downcast.

"Not so good. I'm afraid that he's getting worse. Also we still don't have the money to get the help that your father needs." She said sadly. Adam looked down, a little sad. Turk listened with interest.

_They…don't have enough money…?_ Turk wondered. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you, Kia-chan." Turk said pleasantly. Kia smiled and nodded.

"Likewise." She said happily.

"Thanks for the lunch, Turk." Adam said, smiling widely. Turk blushed a little but smiled back.

"Anytime…Adam-kun." And with a small wave he left. Adam and Kia stood in silence for a few moments.

"…You like him, don't you?" Kia asked softly. Adam blushed hard and looked at his mother.

"Mo-om!" Adam semi-shouted. Kia smirked knowingly.

"I can tell by the look on your face, Adam." She said, amused. Adam looked down and scratched the side of his head.

"I…dunno…"

"Well if you do or don't that's fine." Kia said, smiling sadly. "Take care of yourself, Adam." Adam nodded as he watched his mother leave the room, pondering over her words.

The rest of the day passes without much event. Finally in the late evening, Turk once again steps into Adam's office.

"Hey," Turk greeted. "You ready to come home?" Turk asked. Adam looked up and smiled and nodded. "Yeah," He replied. "Lemmie just get my stuff together." Turk nodded. "I'll wait for you outside the building." Turk said. Adam looked at Turk.

"A-Are you sure?" Adam asked, a little concerned. "It's kinda dark out…I don't want anything to happen to you." Adam said. Turk blushed a little and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Adam. Thanks anyway…" Turk gave Adam one last fleeting smile before walking out of the room. Adam watched him leave before feeling his knees go weak and sinking into his chair, running a hand through his hair. He chuckles weakly.

"I guess I like him more than I thought I did…" Adam muttered. Turk's smile entered his brain and would not come out. But Adam, for some reason, did not mind this. He smiled warmly to himself.

"I will admit, he _is_ kinda cute…" Adam said, smiling. He got up and started packing up his stuff, humming happily.

_Today was a good day…_

Turk, meanwhile, was standing in front of the building, humming happily.

Then, he heard someone shift a stone nearby. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there!" He shouted, a little scared.

Three thugs appear from the shadows, all dressed in black. One of them was wielding a thick lead pipe. He seemed to be the leader of the other two that were with him.

"Is that him, boss?" A deep voice asked, coming from one of the thugs. The one with the lead pipe nodded and smirked through his mask.

"Yep. That's him." He said in a voice that was chillingly familiar.

"Hmm…He doesn't _look_ rich." A wicked female voice said. The leader scoffed.

"He's a Kyoshii family member. Of course he's rich." He said, his creepy orange eyes piercing Turk like a dozen small, sharp needles.

"Remember our deal, boss."

"Yeah, yeah. You get the loot, I get the pleasure of ridding the face of the Earth of this bastard."

Turk was growing scared. He had no clue who these people were, of what they wanted with him. And to make things worse; he didn't know how to fight.

Meanwhile, Adam had just finished packing up. Something in his gut told him to look out the window. As he did, he saw Turk being surrounded by three strange people dressed in black. Adam couldn't see Turk's face, but he knew that Turk was terrified. He could feel it.

And he did not like the feeling.

As he watched, he saw Turk take off in a random direction, the thugs chasing after him in a close pursuit.

"Turk!" Adam shouted, clearly afraid for his life. Without thinking twice, he rushed out of the office and down the hall, almost running into Raxel.

"The hell-! Adam! What's the rush!" She shouted, confused. Adam didn't reply. He ran down the steps. All of his energy was focused on getting to Turk.

_They better keep their filthy hands __**off**__ of Turk-sama! _Adam though as he slid down the banister for the last few floors, enraged.

By the time Adam got outside, Turk and his attackers were gone.

"Shit! Where did they go!" Adam questioned, looking around. Then, he remembered which direction Turk ran off and ran in that direction. He came to a dead-end alleyway. He got there just in time to see the thug pull his hood up, noticing that he had some light brown hair that was eerily familiar…

"_**HEY!**_" Adam shouted, getting the attention of all three of the thugs. The leader's orange eyes narrowed.

_Shit…_He thought. _I didn't want Adam-kun to get hurt here…_

_A small flaw in the plan won't change things._ A voice said in the back of the thug's head. _Carry on._

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing!" Adam shouted, clearly enraged. "Leave Turk alone!"

The female thug laughed wickedly. "Yeah right! Sorry, kiddo, go back home to mommy, he's ours!"

"I'm warning you! Let him go!"

"Step aside, idiot." The leader said softly. Adam ignored him.

"You guys are asking for it!" He shouted, his blood coming to a boil. Largest of the three spoke in his deep voice.

"Please. I bet you can't even fight!" He countered.

"Adam, no! Go, I'll be fine!" Turk shouted. Adam looked at Turk and his heart jolted at the sight. Turk looked scared and he saw that tears were running down Turk's cheeks. On one of these cheeks there was a bruise. It looked ugly. It was, without a doubt, caused by the very man who had ordered the attack on Turk.

A deep, low rumble was heard. Lightning flashed across the sky and rain was starting to fall. The winds howled and within moments, a huge storm was in effect, representing all of Adam's fury.

"You've messed with the wrong person, assholes." He said in a deep and deadly voice, cracking his knuckles.

A deadly dance between Adam and two of the thugs took place. Despite being outnumbered, Adam took them both down easily and within moments, they both ran away, limping and scared. Both the leader and Turk were very surprised to see the Adam could fight. Adam, clothes ripped in some places and a little bruised and dirty, turned his attention to the leader, who tensed up.

_Crap! Yet another flaw in the plan!_ He shouted in his head.

_Distract him and then use that oversized piece of lead of yours to end Kyoshii once and for all!_ The Voice shouted, clearly panicking as well.

"You're next," Adam said, pissed off beyond all belief. Turk looked at his best friend.

_Adam-kun…_

The leader scoffed, trying to keep his cool. "I don't think so." He said with a smirk. "Nothing…and I mean _nothing_ is gonna stop me from getting rid of this bastard."

Before Adam or Turk could react, the lone thug took out a switchblade knife and threw it at Adam. Turk's eyes went wide.

"_**NO!**_" He screamed.

Adam acted quickly and dodged it, but was unable to stop the thug from swinging his lead pipe and striking Turk hard in the head with it.

Adam's eyes widened as he watched his best friend fall to the ground, out cold.

"_**TURK!**_" Adam shouted. The thug smirked. "Told you so." He said as he ran off.

Adam ignored him and ran to Turk and held him in his arms. He felt something wet oozing out from the back of Turk's head and onto his hand and looked at his hand and saw that it was—to his horror—blood.

"Turk! Hang in there!" Adam shouted as he took off his shirt and pressed it to the back of Turk's head, trying to slow the bleeding. When Turk did not stir, tears leaked out of Adam's eyes and fell from his cheeks to Turk's cheek, right on top of his bruise. Adam held Turk tighter, bringing him closer.

"Adam!" He heard Raxel call. She seemed so far away. His ears were not properly listening anymore. He jumped in shock when he felt a soft gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Raxel!" He shouted, startled about how loud his voice was. "Call an ambulance, now!"

Raxel looked from the unconscious Turk to Adam and nodded and got her cell phone and gave Adam her jacket before going off and dialing 911.

Adam took her jacket and wrapped it around Turk, not caring that he was becoming wetter and wetter with each passing minute. He could do nothing but kneel there, hold Turk, and protect him from the falling rain. The storm had calmed down and now it was just raining, as if sharing Adam's pain. He lightly brushed a finger over Turk's bruise.

"Turk…" He choked out, his tears renewing.

_What if…I never see him smile again…?_ Adam thought, the image of Turk's smiling, child-like face fading from his mind. He tried desperately to keep the image alive, just like he struggled to keep Turk alive.

What seems like years later, the rain has stopped, and the ambulance, as well as a few police cars. A blanket was placed around Adam's bare shoulders as he watched the paramedics load Turk into the back of the ambulance and dive away. Perry puts a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"C'mon. I'll take you home." He said gently. Adam nodded, unable to speak.

The car ride to Adam and Turk's house was silent. Perry helped Adam into the house and helps him get cleaned up and settled in.

"Just take it easy, Adam. I'll do everything in my power to find out who did this to Turk." Perry assured. Adam nodded.

"Per…The leader…the one who hit Turk…" Adam started.

"What about him?" Perry asked sharply.

"There was something remotely…_familiar_ about him…" Adam said, struggling to remember.

"What did he look like?" Perry asked, taking out his notepad. "Did he reveal his face?"

Adam thought hard. "Not to me…to Turk. I saw him pulling up his good. He had…light brown hair. Yeah, that's it." Adam said. Perry's pen was flying.

"Okay, okay, what else, Adam?" Perry asked gently but excitedly. "Did you see his eyes?" Adam frowned, trying to remember.

"…No. I couldn't see his eyes clearly. They were shrouded under the hood. I couldn't get a good look at him…" Adam said quietly. Perry looked at Adam and gently patted his shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself. Listen…visiting hours start around 9:00, okay? I'll come get you before then and take you to visit him." Perry offered gently. Adam nodded weakly. "Thanks, Per.." Perry nodded and, with one last glance, he left. Adam grabs the phone and calls his mother and tells her what happened.

"_Oh my God, are you okay!" _Kia asked, shocked.

"I'm fine, mom…for the most part…" Adam said quietly.

"…_You really did like him…" _Kia said quietly. Adam didn't respond. After a few long moments, he sighed.

"_Listen, Adam…I'll come visit Turk with you. I'll get there a little before Perry does, okay?" _Adam nodded. "Thanks, mom. Oh…and please don't tell dad about this…please?" Adam asks, begging a little.

"…_Of course I won't Adam. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest honey."_ Kia assures. Adam smiled a little before hanging up and sighing. He forces himself up out of the couch and drags himself to the bedroom and collapses on the bed. He buries his face in the nearest pillow and fell asleep, tears running down his cheeks.

_Adam is walking in a field of flowers, smelling the air. It is a cloudless day with a slight breeze. Adam sniffs the air happily, happy to get fresh air in his system. He spots Turk ahead and his heart starts beating fast. Adam finds a flower in the field and picks it. He approaches Turk from behind. "Turk." Adam says his name ever so softly. Turk turns around and sees Adam behind him. "Adam-kun…" He says in a soft voice. "Turk…I got this for you…" Adam said. Turk accepted the gift "And also, Turk…" Adam said. "I…I lo-"All of the sudden, there was a massive earthquake. Turk fell against Adam. "S-sorry, Adam-kun." Turk said "Th-that's okay…Are you hurt?" Adam asked. "No, I'm fine." Turk replied. Then, a big crack split the Earth in two. Turk fell in the crack. "Not for long you will." Hissed a voice. Hands crept up and grabbed Turks legs and started dragging him down. Adam held fast to Turk's hand. "Adam-kun!" Turk shouted desperately. "Hold on!" Adam shouted back. Then, Turk's hand slipped out of Adam's hands and Turk is dragged down. A second crack forms underneath Adam and Adam is engulfed in darkness._

"Turk!"

Adam wakes up suddenly and looks around the room.

_I-It was just a dream…_Adam thought. He buried his head into his hands.

"Turk…" He mutters, still grief-ridden, the memories of last night coursing through him like wildfire. He looks at the clock before dragging himself out of bed and going to the shower. As the warm water trickles down his face, it mixes with the tears that were also cascading down his face. He could not get Turk's scared and helpless look out of his head, and it was driving him mad. He wanted to see Turk smile…he wanted to see his yellow eyes light up with happiness…

"If he dies…" Adam mutters, his voice barely audible. "Then it's my fault…I should've acted sooner…How can I love him and not protect him…?" Adam lays his head against the wall of the shower and just stays like that. Finally, he gets out and gets dressed and dries his hair with a towel, trying to pull himself together.

_C'mon! Be a man! He's not dead yet! I felt a pulse, and he's a lot tougher than he looks! He'll pull though this…he __**has**__ to!…right?_

Just then, the doorbell rings, snapping him away from his thoughts. He goes to answer the door and finds that his mother is there.

"Hi Adam." She greets, a little gravely. Adam nods.

"Hi mom." He said quietly as he lets her in. They sit at the table in silence.

"…You look terrible, Adam…bad dream?" Kia asked, concerned. Adam nods, keeping his head down. He then tells her about it. She listens closely, nodding as she understood it.

"So…you really do like him, huh?" She asked. Adam shook his head.

"No. I love him." He gripped the tea cup and stared down at the tea that his mother made earlier. "I must be so damn stupid for me not to realize it until now…I always denied it…"

"Why?" Kia asked softly.

"…Fear." Adam grunted, still staring at his tea. "I was afraid. Afraid that he would hate me if he ever found out. Afraid about what would happen to…" Adam trailed off. Kia sipped her tea, waiting patiently for her son to finish.

"…Afraid about what people would do to us if we were to…become lovers. What people would do to him…"

More silence, for Kia knew that her son was not done yet.

"How much do you love him, Adam?" She asked softly. Adam paused for a moment, thinking.

"…I love him…" Adam started, trying to find the right words to describe how deep his love was. "…I love him so much…that if something ever happened to him…I would be so lost and confused…I would be so filled with grief…"

"Grief?" Kia repeated, confused. "Why grief?"

"…Because I should've protected him. It was my fault that he got hurt. I should've acted faster. If I did…he…" Adam trailed off. Kia sighed and sets down her cup and looks firmly at her son.

"Adam, look at me."

Adam forced himself to look into his mother's purple eyes. She was firm, but gentle.

"It is not your fault. Dare I say it, but this has happened for a reason. If Turk didn't get hurt as bad as he did, then you would've still denied your feelings." She then smiled a little. "Adam, I can safely bet that Turk is going to pull through this alive. He'll be just fine. Trust me."

Adam just looked at his mother. After a few silent moments of thinking, Adam finally smiled sadly.

"Yes, mother." He finally said. Kia smiled. "You're growing up, Adam. I'm proud of you. And I'm sure…if he knew…then your father would be proud of you too." Adam smiled sadly.

Then, the doorbell rang again. Adam got up and lets Perry in.

"Hi Perry." He said. Perry nodded and stepped in.

"Hi Adam. Hello, Kia." He added, noticing Kia stepping into the hall.

"Hi Perry." She greeted in return.

"You guys ready to go?" Perry asked. Adam and Kia nodded.

Later at the hospital, Adam, Perry and Kia stepped into the lobby. Perry led them up to Turk's room, having been there the other night. When he opened the door, however, Adam almost lost it.

Turk was lying still in his sleep. The only thing that was moving was his chest, which was slowly moving up and down with every breath. His head was bandaged and a small white patch was on his cheek, covering up the bruise that he had. Turk looked peaceful in his sleep, but Adam wanted Turk to be awake. So that way he could see his smile again…

Kia sensed that her son was distraught and tugged Perry on the arm.

"We'll be down in the lobby, Adam." She said gently as she led Perry out of the room. Adam nodded and waited till they were gone before drawing up a chair and taking Turk's hand into his own, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Turk…" He whispered, hoping that he could hear him. "Don't leave me…I love you so much…"

After staying like this for a few hours, Adam slowly stands up, kisses Turk's forehead, and walks out of the room and heads for the lobby.

A while later in Izumi's Café, Adam, Perry and Kia had just finished their lunch. Adam silently ate his food, which tasted like sawdust in his mouth. Perry paid for the bill.

"…Hey Per?" Adam asked. Perry looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you drop me off at the hospital?" Adam asked.

Perry and Kia looked at each other. "How will you get back home?" Perry asked.

"I'll flag down a taxi." Adam said simply. Perry looked a little unsure but nodded and dropped Adam off at the hospital. Adam travels back to Turk's room and sits back down in the chair that he was in before. He laid his head down on the bed.

"Good night, Turk…" He whispered sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

The sun shone brightly through the half-open curtains the next morning. Turk stirs quietly and finally wakes up. He looks around the hospital room in confusion.

"What am I…doing here?" Turk muttered. Then, memories of that night crawled back into his head. He sat up and looked beside him and smiled gently.

Adam was still asleep, his head nestle on his arms. Turk smiled. "Adam-kun…" He whispered before stroking his fingers through Adam's hair, humming happily and waiting for him to wake up.

Then, not long after, Adam stirred. Turk smiled as he watched Adam's periwinkle eyes flutter open. Adam yawned widely as he sat up and stretched.

"Morning sleepy." Turk said fondly. Adam yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Morning, Turk." Adam said sleepily. Then, his eyes snapped open and he looked at Turk in shock.

"TURK!"

He sat back so fast that he tipped the chair back too far and tumbled out of it.

"Ow!" Adam shouted as he got back up and sat the chair right.

"Are you okay?" Turk asked, trying to hide a laugh. Adam rubbed the back of his head and smiled happily for the first time for what seemed like years.

"I'm fine, Turk." Adam's smile fades. "I'm more worried about you, Turk. How are you feeling?" Adam asked. Turk smiled.

"Head hurts, but I'm okay." Turk said, shrugging. Adam's smile renewed when he saw Turk's smile. The smile that he feared that he would never see again.

"Sooo…Did you wake up at all before now?" Adam asked. Turk looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hmm…not that I know of. This is gonna sound really weird, but I could've sworn that someone was talking to me at some point." Turk said, scratching his unhurt cheek.

Adam's eyes widened slightly and a small blush was creeping onto his face. Thankfully, Turk was looking up and he didn't notice.

"D-Do you remember what he/she said?" Adam asked.

"Um…My name. Then someone saying that he/she loved me…Hm. Weird, isn't it?" Turk asked. Adam forced out a weak chuckle.

Later, Adam could tell that Turk was getting sleepy. It became clear when Turk yawned a little. Adam smiled.

"Looks like you're getting tired." Adam said. Turk smiled sleepily and nodded. "Yeah…" Turk lays back down on the pillows.

"I, uh, guess I should go now, huh?" Adam said, getting ready to stand up.

"Adam-kun, wait," Turk pleaded lightly, grabbing a hold of Adam's sleeve. Adam looked down at Turk and blushed a little.

"Y-Yes?" Adam asked.

"…Stay with me…please?" Turk asked.

Adam's heart melted. He smiled and sat back down. "Sure. I'll be right here." Adam said happily. Turk smiled sleepily and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Adam smiled and watched him sleep, running his fingers through Turk's hair.

_I love you Turk…I just hope…that one day, I'll get the chance to tell you…_Adam thought as he gently took Turk's hand into his own, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

_**The End**_


End file.
